My Not So Secret Admirer
by reader962
Summary: Bella is just a plain high schoolgirl. She has a nice group of friends, she is a straight A grade student and she is loved by people. But no one ever dares to ask her out. Why? Because of her not-so-secret admirer - Edward Cullen! Rated 13  for swearing
1. Stalker

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I am up with another all human Edward Bella fic. My last fic- He loves me, he loves me not is going pretty well and I hope I will get even greater response to this story.**_

_**In this story, Edward is a bit, ok scratch that, a lot possessive of Bella. and Bella hates him. But a few things went like this and a few things went like that and BOOM! Sparks fly! **_

_**I hope you all would like this story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**All characters belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot.**_

_**##################################**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**STALKER.**_

_**(BPOV)  
><strong>_

We reached the porch of my house.

"Thanks Tyler. This was the best date ever in my life."

"Thanks. And thank you for accepting my invitation. I always wanted to ask you out, but never got the chance.''

"I am glad I gave you one chance Tyler. This date was really beautiful. I've never seen the beach in moonlight."

"I am happy you liked it."

We stood there. Having no idea what to say. After a very awkward pause, he added

"So…good night.'

"Yeah. Good night."

"Umm… sweet dreams."

"Yeah. Sweet dreams.''

To say I was afraid would be an understatement. I wasn't afraid for the after date kiss, or he has intentions to sleep with me. But because _HE_ can come here anytime…

"Can I kiss you, Bella?"

"Umm…sure."

And he brought his lips closer to mine. Our lips were inches apart, centimeters apart. So close…

"CROWLEY."

And my fear came true.

"C-Cullen.''

"I guess your date with Bella is over, isn't it? you should probably head back home."

"Yea-yeahh I should. See you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Tyler."

And he left, or run should be a appropriate word.

A disastrous end of my perfect date.

As usual.

"What was that for, Edward?"

"He was going to kiss you."

"So?"

"Nobody touches my property without my permission."

"And since when I became your property."

"Since I said so."

"You know what Edward, you are an arrogant jerk."

"Aren't I?''

And he smirked. His sick, twisted, so-called-sexy smirk. I don't understand why girls worship even the floor he walks on. They call Edward hot, sexy, owner of great peen. But can't they say he is a huge asshole. He can be sickening sweet sometimes. But mostly, he's in bastard mode.

Which is now on.

"Aren't you supposed to go to your house."

"I'll go after safely reaching you inside your house."

"I am standing on my porch, at my house."

"Then go inside."

"Fine."

This was getting irritating. Seriously. Doesn't that bloody fucker has his own business to mind? But no! he has to follow me anywhere and everywhere.

During my whole date with Tyler, Edward was following me. During the movie, he was staring at me shamelessly. In the restaurant, he told the hostess to bring me the best Champaign on his bill, clearly bragging off his money as Tyler could't afford it and indicating he's better than my current date. At the beach, he was following us hardly five feet's behind. And now at the porch, he embarrassed Tyler.

This wasn't the first time Edward has stalked me. And I don't think it was the last either.

This started when I was fifteen. I went with Mike to watch a movie. And he was stalking me there, throwing side comments about the movie. Mike was clearly disappointed. This continued for all the dates to come and now no one dared to ask me out. Once a guy, I don't even remember his name, kissed me in front of Edward. Next thing I knew, he had a plaster in his whole right leg.

And why does he do it all?

Because he thinks we are meant to be together.

I would have surely ditched all these guys, if he would had asked me out properly.

Edward was fairly handsome. He was tall, with the fair height of six feet's. He had pale clear complexion, with untidy bronze hairs- also known as sex hairs by the girls of our school- and green eyes and high cheekbones. He looked like a Greek god.

But inside this exterior was a complete and unadulturated asshole.

He asked me out. But I said I can't come, since I had to do a project with someone. And that someone was a male. Edward thought it was a study date. So clearly, he, and his partners in crime- Emmet and Jasper, went and made the poor boy fall down of the stairs. (Although I still believe that's not even the half of it.) When I went to ask for reason to Edward, all he said was, "He was in between our date, and now he's gone. So...you and I are going to go to date together tonight."

And i gave him my natural reaction.

A hard slap.

After I declined him, he has made sure all guys who date me goes through same fate.

someone falls down the stairs, someone trips down the road, someone collides with the door, etc., etc.

All girls would have thought his starker-ish persona as sweet. After all, it's not everyday that a super hot guy, especially Edward Cullen is stalking you, but Edward, along with being a huge list of things, is a man whore. He bangs everything with legs. I mean, look at this- this guy is claiming that we are meant to be together and on the other side he is fucking girls behind my back.

He knows I know.

And he still do it.

As I said, asshole.

But still, after all this denial, insults, hatred, fights, screaming, scolding, complaing, blah-blah-blah he didn't gave up on me.

And a teeny tiny part of me hopes he never should.

_**#########################################**_

**So… how was it? Good? Bad? Very bad? Review!**

**I am targeting for at least fifteen. And next chapter will be dedicated to the fifteenth reviewer.**

**Till then,**

**Keep reading. Keep reviewing.!**


	2. Calls and Closets

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I don't have much to say. I am tired and my fingers are aching from typing so much.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**And please review. I really love this plot and want to continue it. At least ten reviews. Please. For me. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: you know it. **_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**CALLS AND CLOSETS.**_

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
>Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know<br>And you always think, always speak cryptically  
>I should know that you're no good for me<p>

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

You're wrong when it's right  
>You're black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We hug, we make up<p>

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<p>

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
>The same energy now's a dead battery<br>Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
>I should know that you're not gonna change<p>

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

You're wrong when it's right  
>You're black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We hug, we make up<p>

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<p>

You're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love disorder<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<p>

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

You're wrong when it's right  
>You're black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We hug, we make up<p>

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<p>

You're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

(BPOV)

The next day I woke up to the sound of heavy downpour. Rain was not a huge surprise in Forks. But today it looked liked Forks was reflecting my mood. My foul mood from yesterday wasn't improved yet. How could it when I knew that I have to face him in few hours. That git, that rascal, that…that…that…ugh! I wanted to call him so many names but even I don't know that much of swear words.

It was only five in the morning. I still had three hours to go to school. I was confused.

How to pass the time?

Hmm…

Decisions, decisions…

Stop being melodramatic, Bella.

I decided to give myself a me time. I took a nice long shower, shaved my hands and legs, took fifteen minutes to decide my outfit and even styled my hairs. Oh! Alice is going to be so proud of me.

Alice is my best friend in the whole world. No, actually I have two best friends in the whole world- Alice and Rosalie.

Let's began with Alice.

Alice is one of my best friends I whole world. We knew each other since kindergarten. Alice is a short structured, and by short I mean 4'10, pixy like girl. She just loves to pamper herself with makeup, nail polish. Manicure, pedicures, etc. and she usually drags me along. She also loves to shop and she is a never ending energy ball.

And did I say she is Edward's sister.

I guess not.

Alice Is Edward's younger twin. Actually I first time met with Edward because of her at her place. We always hang out in her house- or mansion would be an appropriate word. The Cullen's are super rich. Carlisle Cullen, their father, is the best surgeon all across America. Esme, their mother, is one of the best interior decorators in Washington. They also inherited huge fortune from their parents. Because of this, Alice has never ending stock of clothes and make up. And Edward has never ending stocks of useless gifts for me and condoms for other girls.

Manwhore.

Rosalie, my other best friend, is completely opposite of Alice. She is 5'8 blond with hourglass figure and looks to die for. She is very calm, sophisticated and completely I love. You see, we met because of Emmet, Edward's partner in crime and my next door neighbor (and I have doubt that he spies on me for Edward.) who is Rosalie's boyfriend. Our meeting was also a hilarious tale.

_**Flashback.**_

_I was preparing dinner for the evening when I heard some shouting. I tried to focus on the voice. It didn't sound of someone I knew. I went back to cooking. After two minutes, someone rang the bell. I went and opened the door to find a tall blonde with a very beautiful personality._

_Before I could speak, she asked in a very rude voice,"who are you?"_

_A total bitch._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Can't you hear me? Who are you?"_

"_Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that question since you are standing at my porch?"_

"_Your porch. I knew it."_

"_Knew what?''_

"_That he's cheating on me. Tell me, how much he pays you?"_

"_What?" I was really angry now._

"_I asked how much he pays to fuck you."_

_What the…_

"_Listen up. I don't know who you are and don't you dare to talk to me in that tone. No one is paying me and I am not fucking you. So take your brainless head out of here." I rock._

"_Whatever. But remember, Emmet. Is. Mine." she said through clenched teeth._

Emmet. Why is she finding Emmet…oh?

Oh!

And I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Emmet…Emmet lives next door."

"Really."

"Yeah. You're at wrong address."

_**End of flashback.**_

So we kind of met because of Emmet. We are a tight group for past two years. It is mostly because of them that I get saved from Edward. Don't get me wrong, it's not like Edward bullies or hurts me, but he flirts with me, and sometimes it's just too much to handle.  
>Alice nowadays is hitting on Jasper. She thinks he's the one for her. According to her, there is no other specimen of man as fine as Jasper.<p>

According to me, there is no other specimen of spoilt brat as fine as Jasper.

Except Edward of course.

Jasper is as much of a Manwhore as Edward. He fucks everything with vagina. He surely looks extremely good, but he's a complete spoilt brat.

And Alice thinks she can change him.

Stupid girl.

My alarm clock rang breaking me out of my thoughts. Stupid thing. I was passing my time so greatly.

It was only six thirty and I have completed all of my morning tasks.

What to do?

Decisions, decisions…

Okay, snap out of it.

I decided to call Rosalie since she must be the only one awake right now. She always wakes up early to do yoga and other exercises to maintain her figure. I went down in the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. I was just about to call when an unknown caller called me.

Who'd be calling so early in the morning?

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sweetheart."

Damn. Edward-freaking-Cullen.

"What do you want?"

"There are many things I want. But right now, I want you."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now seriously, what do you want?''

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to hear my girlfriend's voice first thing in the morning."  
>"Then call your girlfriend, not me."<p>

"Bella. I am talking to my girlfriend."

"No. you're talking to me."

"Exactly."

It took me a moment to process what he said.

"You asshole. Who told you I am your girlfriend?"

"No one."

"Then why are you calling me your girlfriend?"

"Because I want to."

"Shut up Cullen."

"Oh I love you too, my sweet and gorgeous Bella."

"You…you…ugh! Don't call me."

"Bye honey. See you at school."

"Asshole."

"Bella, language.'' My father entered the kitchen.

Oops!

"Let me guess, Cullen."

"Yes." I said in a monotone.

Even Charlie knows about my stalker. He threatened Edward, talked to Carlisle, but when nothing happened, he gave up.

"Hmm…don't let your mom know."

Aah… my mom adored Edward and his ways. According to her,"It can be a perfect love story. Just like the movies." Her words, not mine.

"Yeah. I won't let her know."

I am going to heed station. You take care."

"Sure dad."

And he left. Having nothing to do, I headed to school early.

When I reached there, I decided to clean the mess in my locker.

I was heading towards my locker when I heard something from the broom closet.

I went to door, planning to scare whoever was inside.

But inside was a scarier scene.

Inside was Edward with Jessica who was sitting on her knees in front of him and…umm…doing things to him.

They both stopped when saw me. I was frozen myself.

Finally Jesslut said in a high pitched voice,"you bitch. Get out."

I was about to close the door when Edward said, "Want to replace Jessica."

I slammed the door. Hard. Angry, I ran away.

Bloody git!

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Rumors and Rules

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay. My laptop broke down. Currently I am using my friends computer to post this.**_

_**So this chapter dedicated to her. (now she's happy^_-)**_

_**Sooo, without any delay.**_

_**Here's other chap of My not so secret admirer.**_

_**Hope you all like it.**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**RUMORS AND RULES.**_

(BPOV)

I cleaned my locker absentmindedly. My hands were working in between the papers and books but my mind was fixed on the current scene I saw.

Yuk!

It was disastrous. It was revolting. It was nightmarish. I was hundred and ten percent positive I was going to get nightmares because of the scene witnessed.

Edward and Jessica.

I might just puke.

I didn't only felt disgusted, but also angry. No, not angry, that would be an understatement. I was feeling furious. Not even an hour before he called me and was claiming I was his girlfriend. And now he was fucking the STD bag in the closet. That Manwhore. I wanted to punch him. To break his bones. To…ugh!

But, I don't even know why, I felt betrayed. One of the reasons I don't want to date Edward Cullen was because of his Manwhore-ish ways. He is a sex craved teenager. He cannot get satisfied by one girl. If, and the chances are nonexistent; we get together in future, he will surely cheat on me.

I was disappointed on Edward.

But no need to stick to the jerk Bella. You know he is a sick pervert. Just stay away from him.

By now, students had started to fill the school. There were still twenty minutes remaining for the class. I decided to go and find Alice and Rosalie and tell them everything.

I went to parking lot to find Alice sitting alone on the hood of her car.

"Hey Alice. Where is legendary blonde."

"Over there." She pointed to my left. I turned to see Emmet and Rosalie doing something in between making out and foreplay.

Yuk!

Is today world sex day or something. Am I going to witness free porn the whole day.

Hope not.

I turned back to Alice to see her face willowing in misery.

"Now what happened to you Alice."

"He happened." She was pointing towards Jasper who was flirting with three girls at the same time.

Manwhore no. 2

"What did he do Alice? Do you want me to kick his butt?"

"No Bella. don't kick his cute butt. It might get bruised. Then how would I touch him-"

"ALICE."

"Okay sorry. Jeesh. But Bella, he doesn't even looks at me. I dress my best for him, apply tons of makeup and even try to be seductive. But he looks at me like I am a dirt on his shoes. Why, oh why is fate so cruel. Why can't he understand we are meant to be? Why? WHY?"

"Okay, but why are you screaming at me."

"Sorry Bella." she sighed.

We both were quiet.

"Say something." She said.

"What do you want me to say."

"Oh I don't know. CONSOLE ME!" and she was back at screaming.

And my temper was rising.

"Well, I think you should dump his sorry ass."

"WHAT! You are so insensitive. You know, you and Jasper are alike. He doesn't understand my feelings and you don't understand Edward's. seriously what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WITH YOU CULLENS AND STALKING. YOU ALWAYS DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT."

She was fuming. And so was I. she grabbed her bag and stomped away.

"Don't be angry to her. She will come around."

I turned to find the owner of the voice was none other than Edward Cullen. Instantly, my cheeks reddened by remembering today morning."

"Aww...Bella. you're pleased to see me. How sweet."

Ok. Forget the blush.

"What do you want Cullen?"

"Oh I thought we established that. I want you.''

The nerve of him.

"Do you realize I caught you having sex with other girl just half an hour before."

"You're wrong."

Okay. So now he's denying it. Great!

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How so?"

"Well, I wasn't having sex with her. She was just giving me a blowjob."

Ugh!

"Look-"  
>"Edward. What a pleasant surprise. How was the fucktime with Jesslut?" Rosalie came to my rescue.<p>

"Pretty good actually. But I still wish you would have taken up on my offer." He said to me. "By the way, how did you know about it. I never knew you'd describe it to your friends."

"Listen you fucker-"

"Actually, Jessica told everyone." Rosalie said, giving me the don't-start-it-now look.

"Thanks. Now I have a business to attend." He said to Rose and kissed me on cheeks. "Bye hon."

Ugh!

"YOU-"

"Control Bella. deep breaths. Good." Rosalie was best in anger management.

After a pause, I asked her, "So…completed with your advanced PDA."

She laughed.

"Lets go to class. Otherwise Mr. Mason will give you Public Display of Anger."

The day passed by. Wherever I went, people stared at me. Of course! Dear Jesslut told everyone! By fifth period, I was fuming with anger.

As the bell for lunch rang, I ran to my locker and stuffed my books inside. The corridor was empty. I turned around to find none other than Edward Cullen, inches from my face.

"What do you want?"  
>"You."<p>

Hopeless creature.  
>"She told everyone."<p>

"And you don't like it because…"

"Because people keep pointing and staring at you. I don't like the attention."

"Oh I know."  
>"Then do something."<p>

"Your wish, my command."

And he went towards cafeteria. I went and sat with my friends.

"Bella, I am so-"  
>"It's ok Alice. I understand."<p>

"I knew you're m friend for a reason."

I smiled.

"And good job on your hairs."

I laughed.

Just then, Emmet's voice rang in the cafeteria.

"YO PEOPLE. ATTENTION PLEASE!"  
>The cafe was dead silent.<p>

Then Edward stood up.

"As you all know, there has been a stupid rumor going on about me, Bella and some slut."

Jessica gasped.

"Take that." Alice muttered.

"So, as per present circumstances, I've came up with a rule."

A rule. Again.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE should talk about this topic anymore. Anyone pointing at me ao Bella or whispering behind our back will be punished."

Oh god. He did it for me.

How sweet!

"Punish me, Edward. I've been a bad bad girl." Someone shouted.

Edward smirked.

"I'll attend you later personally."

Okay. Scratch that.

He sat down and started eating like all this was just normal.

After few minutes, I received a text from him saying-

_No need to say thanks. But I won't mind a kiss, or more than that xoxo._

I replied-

_Fuck yourself, Cullen._

_**Review. Please…..**_


	4. Conversations and Confusions

_**HIYA GUYS!**_

_**So, I've got some problem in my internet connection. Currently, I am again at my friend's house.**_

_**So this chapter also dedicated to her. (I am only bribing her. It always was and always is dedicated to all you readers.)**_

_**So I might not update frequently.**_

_**Also, I'd like to thank Sakada eve for helping me out on betas. And I really think I need one. So…if any of you are interested, please pm me.**_

_**Off with this chap. Enjoy.**_

_**NOTE: **__ITALICS __**MEANS BELLA'S THOUGHTS.**_

**BOLD **_**MEANS THE CONVERSATION.**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**CONVERSATION AND CONFUSIONS.**_

I was in the library doing some research after lectures. My mind was on Edward.

_Was he fucking that skank now? Was he thinking about me? Was he-_

Wait a second.

Why are you thinking about him?

He's a jerk.

_So what. He's extremely gorgeous, sexy and perf-_

Shut up Bella.

_But shouldn't he be around me, flirting with me or-_

GOSH! GET A GRIP BELLA!

I am not those girls who drool over Edward.

_But-_

Shut up. Period.

I was no more in the mood of studying. So I exited library and went towards my locker.

I guess my locker is unlucky or something because whenever I walk towards it, something happens.

And this time I was overhearing a conversation.

Not just any conversation, but Jessica and Edward's conversation.

Kill me!

"**But Eddie."**

It was Jesslut.

"**Don't call me that, Rebecca."** Edward said. Sounding bored.

"**It's Jessica."**

"**Whatever."**

"**But you should remember your girlfriend's name." **

Is she dumb? Since Edward Cullen had a girlfriend.

"**Whoa! Since when did you become my girlfriend?"**

"**Since we did all those things-"**

"**-Which you have done with half of the male population in school. So you are all of those jokers' girlfriends."**

"**Are you calling me slut?"**

Yeah. She is.

"**Umm…yeah!"  
>"How dare you Cullen! I am not a whore!"<strong>

"**And I look like an ugly pig." **I can only wish**. "And that's impossible, Rebecca. Just impossible."**

"**It's Jessica."**

"**I don't care."**

"**But you remember that Bella's name?"**

"**Because she's Bella."**

"**Huh! And what you have to say about the slut **_**Bella**_**. She's not even pretty."**

"**DO NOT CALL BELLA A SLUT." **

He looked livid.

Frightening.

"**And besides she is thousand times better than you. Physically as well as in heart. So, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH HER OR CALL HER NAMES" **he continued. Not so calmly.

"**Oh don't worry Eddie. I will do more than to call her names. I will humiliate her and-"**

Oh god! She's threatening me!

"**And you will mess with me. And you and I both know what happens to those who mess with me. Don't you Rebecca."**

She gulped.

"**It's Jessica."**

"**And I don't give a damn if its Jessica, Rebecca or Jesselina. Got it?"**

"**Eddie, I am better-"**

"**In your dreams."**

"**But-"  
>"No buts. I got to go. So I hope I'll not see you again."<br>"But you'll come to me for your release."** She said, smirking.

"**Oh don't worry. There are many fishes in the sea."** He said. His smirk much better than her pitiful excuse of smirk.

And she stomped away.

Edward was still standing there.

He ran hands through his hairs and looked as if he was trying to control himself.

Then, he muttered something, smirked and walked away.

And I was left there.

Unnoticed.

Dumbfounded.

With one question in my mind.

What the hell was that?

_**HOW WAS IT?**_


	5. Girls and Gingers

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**This is for all the readers of He Loves Me, He loves Me Not…**_

_**I am sorry but I won't be able to update this story. My laptop broke down and all my data just vanished. Luckily, the contents of MNSSA was in pen drive. So i am updating this story.  
><strong>_

_**And…I am blasted away by the reviews. Thanks so much guys.**_

_**Off with the chapter.**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**GIRLS AND GINGERS.**_

Week passed. No one even brought up the closet incident. At least not in front of me. Jessica didn't even tried to bother me. She just glared at me whenever our eyes met. Alice continued to admire Jasper from a distance and Jasper continued to flirt with many girls at a time, except Alice (Not interested.), Rosalie (Emmet's girl) and me (Booked by Edward). Emmet and Rosalie continued to make out publically. And Edward. Huh! Edward continued to flirt with m the first chance he got.

Nothing special happened.

Except an announcement.

The annual dance!

Every year, forks high school celebrated the annual dance on the high school's anniversary. The day was next weekend.

What a waste!

I've never went to a dance with a date. And if went, he disappeared in an hour. Guess why?

Edward.

He asks me every year. And I decline him every year.

And he never forfeits.

And I am sure this year is no exception.

As I said, nothing special happened.

Today was Saturday. Alice called me and Rose to slumber party at her house. And I was packing for the night out.

Hmm..what to wear?

_Something presentable. Duh!_

Right.

So I packed a black cotton shorts. I was confused between white and blue t-shirt.

_Wear blue. Edward loves it on you._

Right. Edward reall-

WAIT A SECOND.

Why am I thinking about that prick.

I got scared of my thoughts.

So I picked white.

I packed my toiletries and headed for my destination.

Upon reaching there, I saw Edward lurking on the doors. He smiled hugely when he saw my truck.

Ugh! I hate this!

He jogged towards my truck, opened the door and offered me his hand.

_What a gentleman._

Jerk!

"You know, I can climb out on my own." I said, a bit irritated from him as well as myself.

"I know. But I liked to behave like a gentelman." He replied with a smile. Huge smile.

Something is wrong.

"No need Cullen. I am independent."

"But a lady deserves respect."

"Get to the point. What do you want."

"Umm..do you heard about the dance."

Uh-oh.

Run Bella Run.

"Umm..Alice must be waiting for me.''

"BELLA."

And I ran. Full speed.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE. MUAHAHA…"

Idiot.

I ran into Alice's room to find her and Rosalie giggling.

"Oh Bella you finally came." Alice said.

"You took quiet long." Rosalie said.

"Actually your bro-"

"Oh forget it. Tell us about your plans." Alice asked.

"What plans?"

"For the dance, idiot."

"Oh. Well…I am not going."

"WHAT?" they both screamed in unison.

"Umm..I am not-"

"We heard you. But why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward." One word explained it all.

What a jerk he is!

"Oh!"

"You can join us." Alice suggested.

"No Alice. I am not going to be a fifth wheel."

"Pleaseeeee." They both gave me their puppy dog face.

"No.''

"But-"

"With whom are you going Alice." I changed the topic.

"Chad."

Chad was a nice guy. He was my science partner in eighth grade.

And a victim of Edward.

The whole night passed with chit-chats of dance. The girls forced me to go. And I have to because they are determined.

Stupid girls.

After the movies, we called it night and went to bed.

Sometime around 2 am, I got thirsty. So I went down to kitchen.

And almost took a U-turn and came back.

Almost.

Edward was standing there with a bottle of water, drinking from it. He was shirtless. A few drops of water were running down from his mouth onto his chest.

Is it me or it is getting hot here.

Finally, I tried to tiptoe back to room.

"Bella."

Crap!

"You wanted something." Edward asked. His voice thick with sleep.

''I was thirsty."

He handed me a glass of water and I started taking sips from it.

He was staring at me the whole time.

"I wanted to ask you something earlier."

Shit!

"Did you?"

Act clueless. He won't ask.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

_Say yes. Yes. Yes. YES! _

"Edward you know my answer."

"Which is…"

_Yes._

"No."

"Oh."

We kept quiet.

This was unusual. If I am right, he should play THE card right now.

"You know Bella."

He smirked.

Uh-oh. Not a good sign.

"What." I was getting frustrated.

"You have to go alone then." Here comes THE card.

"I'll ask someone."

"And I'll **take care** of that someone." He said in a calm voice.

Ugh!

"Shut up Ginger."

Yes! Go Bella!

"WHAT! What did you called me?"

"Ginger."

"Don't call me that."

"Ginger, ginger, ginger, ginger…"

"My hair is bronze, not ginger."

"Ginger, ginger, ginger, ginger…"

"Bella, shut up."

"Ginger, ginger, ginger, ginger…"

"Forget it. Good night."

And he went away. Irritated.

I was too happy on my triumph.

I irritated Edward.

Yay.

Take that, GINGER.

_**I am saying this for increase in suspense. In next chapter, there will be dance in which something will happen …something big …between Edward, Bella and …**_

_**GUESS WHO?**_

_**Okay I know I am evil. But i just wanted to maintain your interest in this story. It is going to be a long chapter. And I will most probably update it day after tomorrow.**_

_**SEEYA!**_


	6. Disaster at the Dance

_**Hiya Guys!**_

_**You all won't believe it. but I got this chapter in my dream yesterday night. Seriously. And I decided whatever I wrote earlier was just rubbish. **_

_**I have posted a new story. Please check it out. Please…**_

_**So…off with the chapter.**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**Disaster at the Dance.**_

The next day, we spent in Cullen house, chilling with Esme. She's the coolest mom you can ever have. And her brownies are the best. Although it felt a bit bitter because Edward was sitting in front of me, glaring as well as smirking at me. How can this boy maintain two expressions at the same time. Esme saw this and smacked Edward behind his head. That was a Kodak moment, his expression was completely confused as if no idea from where did the blow came from!

I was laughing at him the whole day! And he kept glaring at me.

It was a great day.

However, on Monday I was back in sulking mood. It was a school day and all everyone was talking was about the dance. Everyone were searching for dates. Edward was glaring at every guy who came in ten feet radius of me, even Emmet was blessed with his friend's friendly behavior.

On Tuesday, everyone were busy acquiring dates. Edward asked me in front of whole cafeteria, with a bouquet of roses. I still declined him. He sulked the whole day.

Yay!

On Wednesday, the girls and I ditched school and went shopping. We went to Port Agnels and shopped for dresses and other accessories over there.

"Guys, I don't need dresses." I said.

"Hush." They both scolded me.

The whole day went in shopping.

On Thursday, the whole student body was busy in decorating the gym for dance. It was a fun day.

On Friday, I talked to Chad and he, very graciously for a man who got black eye because of me, told me I should hang out with them on dance.

On Friday, the school was buzzing in excitement. Even teachers gave us less homework for dance.

And then came the much awaited day, Saturday. Today was the dance. Alice dragged me to her place 7 am sharp. Rosalie was also there, yawning.

"Damn Alice, isn't it a bit early?" she asked, yawning.

"No." she chirped.

Damn pixy.

The whole day was spent in torture. She gave me a makeover. After never ending hours of torture, I was freed from Alice's clutches.

At four, Chad came to pick us up.

"I am so sorry Chad."

"Don't be girl. Besides, I am getting two gorgeous ladies with me the whole evening."

We arrived at the completely decorated school. We met Rosalie and Emmet. They all were talking. meanwhile, my eyes searched for Edward. I saw Jasper making out with Lauren. I looked in the opposite direction. And I saw him.

He looked breath taking. He wore black tux and green tie, bringing out the color of his eyes. He, as every year, came dateless. Funny, how he made me feel guilty. The whole year, he keeps whoring around and on days like these, he comes alone. All he does the whole evening is to stare at me.

Same old. Same old.

We proceeded inside. After the speech of principal, the dance started.

It was really fun. I danced with Emmet and Chad. We all had drinks and it was fun to hang out with all of my friends. Edward, of course, kept staring at me.

After an hour, I was sitting alone, sipping on my drink. The couple went to dance. I looked around and my eyes met Edward. We kept staring until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor.

"What the -" my voice died.

It was James.

Shit!

"Hey beautiful. Looking hot tonight." He slurred.

Drunk.

Double shit!

James was never scared of Edward.

Never.

"James, let go."

I said.

"No." he grabbed my wrist tightly, bruising it.

"James, you're hurting me."

"You look so irresistible tonight. Let's get out of here and have some fun." He slurred.

Oh crap.

"You pig. Let me go."

"Come on sugar-"

"Let her go James." A voice growled behind me.

Edward!

"What if I won't?" James smirked and grabbed my breasts.

That was the limit for Edward. He yanked my wrists away from James and started punching him.

Everyone screamed.

"Edward, NO.''

I tried to stop him. But Edward was growling at James.

"I'll kill you." He shouted. "How dare you to touch her."

"Edward no!" Emmet shouted.

But it was too late. The police came in and grabbed Edward. He was yanked away from James.

"You bastard." He spat on James.

I kept staring on Edward. Guards handcuffed him behind his back.

He looked at me and walked towards me, pushing the two guards with him. He kissed me on cheeks and was quickly pushed away by guards.

"come on lover boy." One of them said.

I was shocked. Too numb to move. Never in my life I had seen Edward so lethal, so…animalistic.

I kept staring at him.

Watching him go.

_**How was it?**_


	7. First Friendly Conversation

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I am trying to update two stories at the same time.**_

_**Please check out my other story **__**"COMING BACK FROM DEATH."**__** It's a Bella's incarnation story.**_

_**Here's a short clip from it's prologue-**_

Victoria kicked my head, cracking my skull. I was temporally blinded. I rolled on my back. When my vision came back, I saw red surrounded by green. Victoria was standing above me.

"Think you can run from me, huh?" she said in a soft voice.

She bent down and brought her lips to my ears.

"Well…let me inform you, sweet human, I am going to kill you anyhow. So no use of running honey."

Mt heart was thumping in my chest rapidly. I knew death was close, too close. I closed my eyes tightly, preparing myself for any attack.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp blow on my skull, followed by a loud crack. I got dizzy. Smell of rust and salt filling my nose.

"Hmm…the best meal of my life." Victoria murmured.

I felt something sharp sinking in my jugular.

Here it is. The death.

I felt white spots behind my eyes.

_I am sorry for not keeping my promise._

_I love you Edward, forever._

And I breathed the last time.

_**Okay…it's not so short. But please give it a try.**_

_**Now off with this story.**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**_FIRST FRIENDLY CONVERSATION _**

Everything was happening so fast. Or was it slow? I don't know.

I just stood there. Dumbfounded.

I was numb.

After the cops took Edward, Emmet and Rosalie went with them and talked to Charlie about what happened. Meanwhile, Jasper took Alice and me at the Cullen's house. Alice was sobbing the whole way and Jasper was trying to comfort her. Once or twice, I saw Jasper looking at me, but looked ahead at the expression on my face. I don't know what my face depicted. Maybe shock? Maybe hurt? I don't know.

But about one thing I was positive.

I felt numb.

When we reached at the Cullen's house and told Esme and Carlisle about what happened, Esme started sobbing on Carlisle's chest. Carlisle looked angry.

And then I felt the dread.

What if Carlisle decided to start keeping Edward away from me.

Carlisle was fed up of Edward's behavior towards me. He, in the past, had surely tried to keep Edward away from me. But Edward never listened. Carlisle was angry, but he never looked THIS much angry. It was as if I was watching the other side of Cullen men today.

First Edward's animalistic side.

Now, Carlisle's true anger.

But if he really kept Edward away from me; which he surely will in his current mood; why should I feel scared. It will be good for me, wouldn't it? That's what I wanted for past so many years, didn't I? He will be away from me, I will be free from his flirts.

So why was I feeling scared?

Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Carlisle picked it up.

He was on the phone for a minute and then said to us,

"I am going to pick Edward from station."

If he went now, he will surely punish him.

On the instinct, I rose up.

"NO!"

Everyone stared at me.

"I…I..Mean…I mean I will go pick him up."

Carlisle rose an eyebrow at me.

"I need to…to…to…"

"Talk to him." Alice suggested.

"Yeah…Talk to him.'' I looked at Carlisle.

"Okay…take my car." He handed me his Mercedes keys.

I ran out of the house and drove the car to the station. Upon reaching there, I saw Edward waiting on the stairs.

When he saw the car, he looked…SCARED.

OH MY GOSH!

Edward freakin Cullen can be scared.

I have to use it in future.

He walked towards the car. He had a black eye and was limping a bit.

He reached the passenger door and took a heavy breath. He closed his eyes and got inside.

"I'm ready. Scream your heart out on me dad. But I would tell you, it wouldn't change a thing."

I guess he didn't saw me due to tinted glass.

Poor Edward.

"What do you want me to say." I looked at him.

His eyes opened and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh Bella. I thought it's dad."

"He's furious with you."

"I know."

He kept quiet.

I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me. He had few scratches on his face and a black eye.

"Your eye will take time to heal." I said.

He was staring at my lips.

"Do you want even more physical assault Edward."

He smirked.

"In what way are you exactly talking about?"

Usually, I would have slapped him at such comment. But today, I cried.

"You fool, do you have any idea how scared I was?'' my nose was running and I was tasting tears while screaming.

"Bella, hush." He hugged me.

I was sobbing in his chest. He was comforting me.

After fifteen minutes or so, I got my emotions in control.

"Let's go home. Carlisle is ready to kill you."

"Yeah. Should I be scared?" He asked.

"Terrified." I looked at me.

"Wish me luck." He muttered.

I laughed.

And then I realized, we had our first friendly conversation.

It's a progress, isn't it?

_**How was it?**_


	8. Argument with Alice

_**Hiya Guys!**_

_**I am so so so sorry for such a long delay in update. But I am busy, too busy. In fact, I am supposed to complete my assignment now. But I thought I should update it. I hate to see no new response on my story.**_

_**So off with the chapter.**_

_**P.S. a new twist is coming soon after two chapters. It's gonna be so much fun!**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**ARGUMENT WITH ALICE**_

I drove Edward to the Cullen's place. Upon reaching there, I didn't saw jasper's car in the driveway. I turned to Edward. He was taking deep breaths and muttering something like a madman.

I giggled.

He continued mutterings and taking deep breaths. He seriously looked terrified.

I quickly took out my phone and snapped his photo.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Enjoy it Bella, but remember, every dog has it's day." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Are you calling yourself a dog Edward, or should I call you Dogward. Say Bow-Wow" I said to him and laughed.

"Very lame joke Bella." he said and got out of car.

"Are you so excited to meet your dad." I said between my giggles.

He gulped and stared at the porch of his house.

I got out of car and walked towards him.

If there was any other person in my place, he would have pitied over Edward with his current expression. And I too almost pitied him.

Almost.

We got inside the house. Upon entering, my eyes met with Carlisle's. He looked a bit calm. The storm has gone.

Edward took a deep breath. Again.

"Bella, you should head home. Charlie called for you." Esme said.

Before I could respond, Edward took her sentence as an opportunity to escape.

"I'll drop her." He took my hands and ran towards the door.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN." Carlisle shouted.

Uh-oh.

Looks like storm isn't over.

"Carlisle. Remember what I said." And Esme started whispering something in his ear.

Trust Esme to handle an angry Carlisle.

Soon, Carlisle calmed. Esme turned towards us.

"Edward, go in your room." She said.

Edward kept standing there.

"Now." She said, an edge in her voice.

He complied.

"Alice. ALICE.'' Esme called Alice. She came downstairs, her eyes red and bloodshot.

She was crying.

"Alice, honey, drop Bella home." Esme said, without looking at me.

"Sure." Alice muttered and walked towards me. "Come on." She said to me, without looking eye to eye.

This is unusual.

We got inside Alice's car. She was abnormally quiet.

When we were two streets from my house, I got impatient,

"Okay Alice, what happened?" I turned towards her.

"What happened? Nothing happened. Why are you asking?" she didn't looked at me.

"Alice, I know you inside out. You can tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened Bella." she was staring ahead at road.

"ALICE TELL ME!" I shouted.

She slammed the brake. By now I can see my house. She got out of the car. I followed her suit.

"Alice-"

"WHAT HAPPENED. YOU HAPPENED." She shouted at my face.

"What did I do?" I asked her. I was really confused.

She started taking deep breaths from mouth. After a minute, she said

"Why are you playing with my brother's heart, Bella?"

Okay…What?

"I beg your pardon."

"I asked WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH EDWARD"S HEART?" her voice rose a bit.

"When did I played with Edward's heart?" I was really confused.

"Oh please Bella, the whole college can see that Edward is in love with you. And you are rejecting him. Why?" she looked at me, demanding an answer.

"So you are blaming me that I am breaking Edward's heart. Why am I rejecting him? Don't you know the answer. Your dear brother is a complete Manwhore, who fucks everything with legs except you, Rose and me. Try keeping yourself at my place. Will you accept him?" I asked her, now really angry.

"Just give him a chance Bella-"

"And what? Get my heart broken."

"What made you think that he will break your heart?"

"Come on Alice. This is Edward we are talking about. He will keep whoring around."

"And how do you know that? Did he ever do that with you? Did he ever went on a date with him and the next day he fucked a slut? Huh?"

I had nothing to say. She was right.

"No answers.'' She continued. "Bella, just give him a chance. He won't betray you."

"What if he does?" I asked.

"OH for god's sake Bella. think positive. What if he is loyal to you?"

"But Alice I am not attracted to him.

"Stop kidding me Bella. you and I both know deep down you also like Edward and want to be his girlfriend."

"But Alice-"

"No buts Bella. just think-"

My temper suddenly rose. Why is she taking sides with that dickward rather than me. And why is she right at everything.

"Why are we having this conversation on the first place?" I snapped.

"Because I care about you-"

"Care about me or care about Edward."

"Both."

"Let it be Alice. You proved, blood is thicker than water." I snapped.

She was hurt. The look on her face said it clearly.

"Bella I-"

I turned away and ran towards the house.

Great. I hurt the person I care about. Sometimes I just forget Alice is Edward's sister. Why did I say that?

Oh I know why.

Because I am a great fool.

Now Alice will never forgive me.

What have I done?

_**Melodramatic, isn't it? Tell me what you think.**_

_**And thanks for being patient with me. **_


	9. The Best Thing

_**Hiya Guys!**_

_**I am really really excited about the coming chapters. And thank you all who reviewed, favorite, alerted my story. I really love you all.**_

_**Story from next chapter is gonna be interesting.**_

_**And those who hated Alice before, I hope this will change your views.**_

_**Things are gonna be interesting soon.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**THE BEST THING**_

"And…and…and" I sobbed. I blew my nose on the tissue paper, "And she went all crappy on me…", I took out new tissue, "and we shouted…", I wiped my tears, "and she blamed me for Edward's madness…", I blew my nose again, and started sobbing. "and…and…and…" and I broke into tears.

"Shh…it's okay." Rosalie soothed me.

I was currently in Rosalie's room. I called her after my argument and she picked me for girl's night. She handled m a Ben and Jerry's ice cream scoop and was trying her best to calm me down.

But I continued crying.

"She will never… *sob*… never forgive me." I said, crying.

"She will, she will." Her expression wasn't convincing.

"She will not." And I started crying again.

"Bella…shh…she will…calm down…stop crying…"

"No she will not."

"Yes she will."

"No, she wouldn't."

"She will, Bella."

"No, I was horrible friend to her."

"Bella…"

"Oh no. She will start to ignore me…"

"Bella…"

"And then she will start sitting with another girl in her classes…"

"Bella…"

"And she will become her best friend…"

"Bella…"

"And I will be forgotten…"

"Bella…"

"And she will never tell me about her dates with Jasper…"

"Isabella…"

"And she will never invite me on her marriage…"

"Bella Swan…"

"And she will never tell me about her first child…"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. SHUT UP."

I quickly complied. My mouth closed in a snap.

"Stop being melodramatic, okay."

I stared at her.

"YES OR NO?"

"Yes…yes.''

Man she was scary.

"Good." And she started breathing deeply.

"Now…where was I," she talked to herself," Yes…melodramatics…yeah…nothing like that will happen Bella." she was talking to me now.

"You mean she will forgive me."

"It might not be that easy…"

"Oh no…"

"THAT doesn't mean that she will ignore you or will not call you on her marriage or any of that crap."

"But you said-"

"I said it might be difficult, not impossible."

I stared at her, for some explanation.

"Oh Bella, since when did you turned as dumb as Emmet… What I mean is…umm…well you only think…Did you two had such an intense fight before?"

"No, never."

"So she really must be pissed. That means she will take more time than usual to come around, won't she?"

"Yes."

"See…but she will come around."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I still looked unconvinced.

"Bella," she said, "Have some faith on your friendship. It is hard for her."

"It's hard for me too."

"But Bella, she's his sister. Put yourself in her shoes. Her family is worried because of Edward. And Edward does all these crazy stuff because of you…"

"So you are blaming me?"

"NO. Not at all. But I am stating a fact. Look Bella…imagine your only brother has a crush on your best friend…and she doesn't return his feelings…and you love your brother, inspite of a big asshole he is. What would you do?"

I kept quiet. I would have done exactly what Alice done.

"See… she has lot of burden on her head. Take it easy on her Bella."

I still kept quiet.

"And besides I too think you should give Edward a chance."

"Not you too…" I moaned.

"No Bella, I am not telling you to dating him. But talk to him, befriend him. I am sure he will comply."

I kept quiet.

"And besides he could be the best thing you ever had. Because you and I both know that Edward could be a sweetheart if he wants. Remember the music class incident."

"Yes I do." And I really did, with every detail.

It was the first time Edward declared his love to the whole school for me. In the music room.

_**Flashback**_

_**We were sitting in the music room. I was 13 years old. Miss Dorothy was teaching us basics of piano.**_

_**After the whole half an hour of boring lecture she said,**_

"_**So class, I want a student to come forward and play the basic notes."**_

_**No one raised their hands.**_

"_**Okay…Edward, if you please."**_

_**Of course. Edward was teacher's favorite. Anything happened, Edward if you please.**_

_**Stupid teacher's pet.**_

"_**Yes mam." He went ahead.**_

_**Edward would brag about how much he knows about piano. Esme has given him classes personally to make his pianist skills perfect.**_

"_**So Edward, play the happy birthday tune."**_

_**And he did. After he finished, everyone clapped.**_

"_**Very good. You may go to your seat." Teacher said.**_

"_**Mam, I want to play something."**_

"_**Sure Edward, go ahead."**_

"_**Thanks. Bella…" every eyes were on me. Oh no! "…This is for you."**_

_**And he played a tune. Clair de Lune. I recognized the tune immediately. He was learning to play it for past couple of months.**_

_**I guess he finally learnt.**_

_**He played it perfectly. After finishing, he turned and walked towards me.**_

"_**Will you go to the spring dance with me."**_

_**I was dumbfounded. So I nodded.**_

"_**Great." He was beaming.**_

But the day never came. He got a broken leg just a day before dance. I was pissed at him. I told him not to climb on monkey bars but he did. And mow my dance was destroyed.

He tried to ask me again on a date. But I already had plans with Chad. So, Chad became the first victim of Edward and from then our relationship changed.

But he tried to ask, right. If things would have gone right, then we wouldn't have been in this condition.

It's the thought that count, right.

"So…" Rosalie said, snapping me out of my train of thoughts, "What did you decide."

"You know what, Rose. You are right. He deserves a chance."

"And will you give it to him."

"Yes, I will."

She squealed.

"Bella, I am so proud of you. You are doing the right thing." She hugged me.

I knew I was.

And I will befriend him.

And if things went right, we can date.

And then, he can be the best thing of m life.

Can't he?

_**He can, can't he?**_

_**Guess, guess, guess….**_


	10. She's Here

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Life is too busy.**_

_**And sorry for the short chapter. I didn't finished writing yet.**_

_**The main story is going to start soon, maybe after one more chapter. **_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**SHE'S HERE**_

Today was Sunday. I didn't had anything to do. Rosalie was with Emmet. Alice was…well I don't know what Alice was up to. And I was…I was sitting here with a frown on my face.

What to do?

Hmm…

I decided to clean the house. I looked around, the whole house was clean.

Crap.

But I can still do laundry.

I went upstairs. Their was laundry basket with…NO laundry.

Huh?

Who can…

Charlie.

I went back and sat on the sofa.

Sulking.

Sunday sucks.

No, Sunday without Alice sucks.

I miss her.

So I kept staring at the blank T.V. screen.

And started counting imaginary sheep.

One sheep…two sheep…three sheep…

I continued counting.

Three thousand, one hundred and one sheep… Three thousand, one hundred and two sheep… Three thousand, one hundred and three sheep…

Ding dong.

Someone is here.

Yes.

I opened the door.

There stood Rosalie looking like a drenched cat.

She had red, puffy eyes and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Bella…" she whispered.

"Rose. What happened?" I was suddenly worried.

"She's coming." She said.

"She. Who She?" I was now confused.

"SHE Bella, SHE." She shouted in my ears.

And then I understood.

She's coming.

Hmm…wait a second.

SHE'S HERE!

"SHE'S here. Why?... When?... How?... What?..." I was panicking. Why is she here? Here at Forks, of all places. Can't she be in Hawaii, where she wants' to be. Why, why, why…

"Mum called. They are bringing her today. She's expelled from her previous school. She'll be here till dad finds a suitable school for her." And she started to sob.

"How long?" I asked her.

"One hour." She whispered.

I was about to run into my bedroom and hide.

"Bella…please…I need support. Please…" Rose pouted.

God!

"Fine. Let's go to your house." I said bitterly.

I was throwing myself into the fire. The demon was going to eat me.

SHE was going to eat me.

God help me!

"Bella…first of all in need to look better than her. So I will touch up my make up. Mean while, you receive them on the door…"

"NO WAY. I am not going to be the first victim of that…that…that slut." I was really angry at Rosalie. How could she?

"Bella please." She pouted.

"No." I was determined.

"Bella pleeeease." She begged.

"Stop the car." I looked at her.

She looked scared about me not being there.

"Okay. Fine. I'll receive them. But be with me. Okay."

"Sure sure." I rolled my eyes.

We reached there. Rosalie ran inside to her room. I followed her.

"God I look horrible." She looked at mirror and ran in the bathroom.

I looked at mirror too. It's necessary to look good in front of her.

She is drop dead gorgeous.

And she knows it.

"Bella, side." Rosalie pushed me away from the mirror muttering a sorry. And then she started to apply make up at top speed.

"Rose, baby. Why did you ran away from the house." Emmet shouted downstairs.

"Shit. What is he doing over here?" Rose asked and ran downstairs.

I followed her in normal pace.

"Emmet, what the hell are you doing over here, go home, go home." Rosalie shouted on Emmet.

Seriously who needs tv when you have Rose and Emmet around.

"But Rose…" Emmet looked scared.

"Look Emmet, my twin is coming back and I am having a really shitty day. So go home and stay away from my sister." She glared at Emmet.

Somebody give me a camera.

"But Baby, I won't flirt with your sister." Emmet pouted.

"I know Emmy but she'll try her best to seduce you." Rosalie said with a fake smile.

I was on the verge of laughing. Rose is soon loose her temper.

"But Rose-"

"EMMET GO HOME." Rosalie shouted.

And she lost her temper. I started laughing.

Emmet ran out of house.

I was still laughing when she glared at me.

"Bella stop laughing." She spat.

I laughed even more.

"Bella I swear…" she stopped shouting.

And I stopped laughing.

We both heard the sound of car parking outside.

I ran at window and saw Mr. Hale coming out.

I turned to Rosalie.

"She's here."

_**Who's she? Who's she?**_

_**Any guesses.**_


	11. The Other Hale

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I am blasted away by the all your response to MNSSA, seriously, I love you guys and I never expected you'll like this story sooo much…thanks you all.**_

_**Right now I am very very very excited. The main fun is going to begin from next chapter.**_

_**So, only two guessed it right. Some said it's Victoria, some said it's Tanya. Well…who's she?**_

_**Read to find out.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**THE OTHER HALE**_

Rosalie started deep breathing. I was also preparing myself for this meeting. It has been two years, two years since I last met her.

And she was here.

Whenever she stayed with us, she made our life living hell. She literally tortured us. She was the slut of school, always sleeping with a guy. It began since she was fourteen. She was every day sent to principal's office, because she played pranks, lots of pranks, and humiliated each and every girl if possible.

But Rosalie was supposed to be out of her limits, her parents ordered so.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale were fed up of her behavior. They gave her last warning while we started high school. And she was controlled, at least in front of her parents.

But then Rosalie met Emmet.

Emmet was every girl's desire, even her's. But Rosalie took him first. He loved Rosalie. When she tried to seduce Emmet, Rosalie slapped her in cafeteria. She was angry, very angry. So she destroyed Rosalie's fresher's party, poured drinks all over her dress and insulted her in front of whole school.

She even called Rose a slut.

Rose, of course, didn't kept quiet. She lunged on her, which resulted in a massive fight. She won, after all she was a black belt in karate, and Rose got broken legs.

When Mr. and Mrs. Hale came to know about this, they wasted no time to send her to boarding school. We didn't heard about her in the past two years.

And now she is here.

Although, she's Rosalie's twin sister, she's completely different from Rose.

I looked at Rose, she seemed to be thinking what I was thinking, the past. She was biting her lips, and her knuckles were white.

Poor Rose, this is going to effect her the most.

The door opened. Mr. Hale entered carrying two heavy bags. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hello Bella. Hey Rose. So excited to see your sister." He said with a smile.

"Yes daddy, that's why we are standing with a frown on our face." Rosalie said with a sickening sweet smile on her face.

I chuckled.

"Not now girls. Your sister is back home. Behave properly." Mr. Hale said, especially to Rose.

Then we heard the voice of two females laughing. Soon. Mrs. Hale entered along with Rosalie's unidentical twin.

Tanya Hale.

"Rosalie, my dear sister, I missed you so much." Tanya acted and ran to hug Rosalie.

Rosalie was having a hard time to control her expression.

"Tanya, it's good to see you too." Rosalie said through gritted teeth and hugged her.

"Only good." Tanya pouted.

"No great." Rosalie gave her a fake smile.

Tanya's eyes landed on mine.

"Bella…it's so long since we last met." Tanya hugged me too.

"Yeah." So happy days they were.

She smiled at me.

"Okay kids, why don't you all talk. We are going to buy some groceries." Mr. Hale said. They both went out.

"Look you two," Tanya pointed at us, all earlier sweetness gone, "stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. All this shit happened in front of mum and dad was just a drama. Got it?''

Double faced bitch!

"Shut it Tanya, Bella and I don't have any intention to be with you." Rosalie glared at her sister.

"Good for me. I like to stay away from ugliness." She looked at me.

How dare she!

"And I like to stay away from idiot blond whores, no offence Rose." I glared at her.

She glared back.

"Stop being a smart mouth with me Swan." She spat at my face.

"And stop shoving your boobs at everyone's faces." I spat at her.

I rock.

She kept glaring at me.

"Anyways, I am going to get my beauty sleep. I need to look good for hot boys." Tanya said and went upstairs.

"Yeah, and stay away from my room." Rosalie shouted.

"I wish she'd go away soon." I said to Rosalie.

"So do I." she said to me.

We said nothing for a few minutes. Then I remembered.

"Rose, you need to keep Emmet away from her, and warn Alice to keep Jasper away too." I said to her.

"That I'll do, but did you talked to Edward?" she asked me.

"Umm…not yet." I whispered.

"Bella…you have to do it now. Tomorrow Tanya will come with me to school and you know her…" she glared me.

"I know but-"

"No buts, call him now." She demanded and dialed Edward's number from her phone. She gave it to me.

"Talk."

I sucked in a deep breath.

The phone rang and kept ringing. Nobody picked it up.

"No one picked." I said to Rose.

"I'll dial Alice's number." She said.

"Let it be Rose. I'll talk to him tomorrow at school." I said.

"But Tanya-"

"I'll talk before she reaches him." I assured her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive." I smiled.

"I still hope she'll go away soon." Rose said.

"Trust me Rosalie, so do I." I sighed.

Little did we knew that she wasn't going away as soon as we wanted.

And she was going to change my life.

In more ways than one.

_**So…what do you think about Tanya. She's a bitch, isn't she? **_

_**And how will she affect Bella. How?**_


	12. Too Late

_**Hiya Guys!**_

_**First of all, thanks to all you life savers. I was bored as hell and by suggesting some fanfic, you guys saved me. I am deleting that A/N so if someone read this in future and doesn't understand when I asked to suggest some fanfic, Chill out. I deleted the notice.**_

_**Thanks xSaharax, ThatGirl's ElectricChapel, NinjaTurtles909, taralynn09, flateringvoices, and the anonymous reviewer. I love you all. I didn't read the stories, but I'll soon.**_

_**Also Jazzys Mistress, Allypattinson, mellisamary55 and teamcullen2110. These guys pm-ed me and thanks you all very much. **_

_**And now, back to the chapter. Bella wants to talk to Edward. Will she? Read to find out.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S:- Read the A/N below.**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**TOO LATE**_

Brriiinnngggg…..

My eyes opened on its own accord. Today was the day. Today I'll take a step to something new.

Maybe the best thing of my life.

Maybe.

I was feeling scared. Like the day of your most important exam, like the first day of school.

I got ready. I wore blue, especially for Edward. I even did some makeup. I didn't know why I was getting ready; it's only a normal, cloudy day in Forks.

But today felt special.

When I got downstairs, Charlie was already gone. I grabbed a granola bar and ran for my truck. I was going early today, to talk to Edward without any disturbance. I just hope he isn't late.

I went and inserted keys. It didn't start. I tried again.

Useless.

I tried again, it roared.

But the roar died as soon as it started.

Please don't break down. Please not today.

After five minutes, I gave up. I decided to call someone.

Rosalie.

But Tanya would be with Rose. Then all my chances of talking with Edward before Tanya is gone.

Maybe Alice.

No. she won't come. I won't call her when we're fighting.

Maybe…Edward.

Edward will surely come. And I'll be able to talk to him alone.

I dialed his number.

No one picked up.

Huh! What is this? Yesterday also he didn't pick up his phone.

Having left no other option, I did the only thing I could do.

I walked.

High school was fifteen to twenty minutes from my house. And I reached there on the time I usually came.

Getting up early got useless.

Okay, no more disturbances, I've got a job in hand.

Where is Edward?

I looked around the parking lot. There was lot of crowd. I tried to find the messy brown hair, and I finally found him.

He was staring at me. I smiled and walked towards him.

That's it. I'll finally talk to him. Everything will be fine.

But I had no such luck.

Alice.

"Bella, we need to talk." Alice said and grabbed my hands.

"Alice, let go." I tried to say to her.

"No. now shut up."

She took me to girl's washroom and locked the door. She looked at me.

She didn't say anything.

"Alice, I really need to go."

"Bella," she ignored whatever I said, "I am sorry." And the waterworks began.

"Alice, hush. It's okay." I hugged her.

She kept sobbing.

"I am a horrible best friend. I should have understood-"

"Alice, I said its okay. We're all right. It happens. Calm down." I looked in her eyes.

She looked cheerful.

"Are you sure." She asked.

"Positive. Now I really need to go." I said.

"But where-"

"To your brother." And I ran.

I reached the exit to the parking lot. Alice was following me. I searched and saw Edward again. He was talking with Emmet. Tanya was nowhere to be found.

Perfect.

I went towards him. He saw me approaching and looked at me. Emmet also saw me and hi-fied me.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I said to him.

"Sure." He said. When he didn't show any indication of movement, I said;

"Alone."

"Okay…" he signed to lead the way.

"Excuse me." Said a voice behind me. I turned and saw a Junior student.

"Yes."

"Mr. Banner is calling for you." Why, oh why!

"Okay, I'll come soon." I sounded like I was begging.

"He said to call you now." Crap! Shit! Crap!

"Lead the way." I followed him.

Why does it happen with me?

I ran towards my first class. Mr. Banner took too much time in discussing my recently submitted assignment. Seriously, didn't he have any other time to appreciate me?

I entered the class.

"Ms. Swan, you're late." Said Mr. Hooks.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner wanted a word with me." I apologized to him and went to sit on my chair.

The whole lecture I was hoping I wasn't too late.

I was going towards the cafeteria. My fingers were crossed. By some miracle, let Edward be Tanya-free.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and pushed me in ever-so-empty music room.

I was about to scream.

But my voice died.

"Bella, where the heck were you this morning." Rosalie screamed at my face.

"I am late, aren't I?" I was still hoping. By some miracle Tanya didn't reached Edward yet.

But Rosalie's current expression was giving me other ideas.

"Where were you, Bella?" she asked a bit calmly, but the irritation on her face was not hidden.

"I…I was…Edward…Truck…Alice…Mr. Banner…" I mumbled something.

"Bella, take deep breaths and speak."

And I told her everything. From my truck to Mr. Banner.

"Is it too late, Rose." I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I…I don't know Bella. Edward was looking at her but he looked a bit…disgusted." She said.

"He's ignoring her." M mood was suddenly lifted.

"I…I didn't said that!" she was not able to met my gaze.

"Oh man…" I moaned.

"Look, Bella…It's not too late….I mean Edward would come running to you whenever you'll say to him…" she kept assuring me, but the uncertainty of her voice told me she even didn't even believed herself.

"Let it be Rose…" I said with a dead voice.

Rosalie gave me an apologetic look.

Tanya was here.

Edward was flirting with her.

She's more gorgeous than me.

Therefore, Edward likes her more.

Oh man…

I was in deep shit!

_**Okay guys.**_

_**This is just a plea. I am planning to write a typical love story with Edward and Bella as the main characters. What in my mind is-**_

_Edward and Bella…best friends in childhood…got separated…meet when they grow up…sparks fly…some sort of melodramatic problems…melodramatic solution…happily ever after._

_**Okay, sounds lame, I know. But I want to write this story. Please suggest some ideas. What would YOU like to read in such story. How would you want Edward and Bella's life to turn. I know, as a author, it's my job to write it on my ideas, but I want this story simple and sweet, which readers would like.**_

_**So suggest some. PM me, suggest through reviews.**_

_**I'll really appreciate if you suggest some ideas.**_


	13. Only if

_**Hiya Guys!**_

_**I am not dead, and I am back. Sorry for the late update. I am nowadays kind of busy, and don't get much time to work on my stories.**_

_**Here is the 13**__**th**__** chapter of the story. **_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. -I know chapter's name sucks! But I didn't wanted to spend an hour to think about it.**_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**ONLY IF…**_

I finally got enough courage. I was walking towards the cafeteria with Rose by my side. She was whispering something but I was zoned out. In the end, she got the hint and kept quiet.

We finally reached the door of the cafeteria. I took a deep breath in and went inside.

The cafeteria was filled with chatter. Everyone were busy either eating or talking with their mouths full. I saw Jasper taking two trays from the lunch lady. When he saw us, he gave us a smile and motioned us to come over.

I looked at our table. Alice was chatting with Emmet and Jasper went to join them. Rosalie took me to our tables where Emmet already had brought two extra trays filled with food for us.

"Thanks baby…" Rosalie kissed Emmet on cheeks.

"Anything for you…" and they both began their full make out session.

Ugh!

I turned away and looked at the cafeteria to find Tanya. She wasn't here. She wasn't my friend, and she (of course) didn't hang out with us, so I wasn't worried (In fact, I was happy) about her current disappearance.

What was bothering was Edward was also missing.

And it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they must be together.

I need to puke.

I turned towards Rose to see her still making out with Emmet, even fiercely than before.

Someone pass the bucket.

Even though I wanted to block such images from my mind, my mind went overdrive.

I replaced Rose and Emmet's faces with Tanya and Edward; both making out furiously. Edward's mouth over Tanya, their tongues battling for dominance. Tanya's hands tangled in Edward's hair, and Edward's hands all over her body.

My chest suddenly ached.

Only if I said yes earlier, I could be in Edward's arm instead of Tanya.

Only if I said yes earlier, Edward would be making out with me instead of Tanya.

Only if I said yes earlier, Edward would murmur sweet nothings in my ear than Tanya.

Only if…

I suddenly felt like crying.

I rose from the table and walked away, without giving anyone any explanation. I needed to find Edward. I needed to talk to him.

I ran to the library, the most abandoned place during lunch, and a perfect place for making out without getting caught. I searched the whole library, he wasn't there.

I decided to go in the music room, another location of the fuckers.

It was also empty.

Where could he be?...

And then I remembered.

The broom closet.

I walked towards it.

It was where Edward fucked the school sluts, and where I found him with Jessica.

He must be there.

When I reached there, I stood outside the door. I could hear moans from the other side of the door.

Not any moans.

Tanya's moans.

She sounded like chocking hyena.

I almost giggled.

I decided to count till three and open the door.

One…

Two…

Three…

I opened the door with a jerk. Tanya was there, with a boy whose hands were inside her skirt.

And the boy was…

Tyler.

Huh!

"Swan, what the heck are you doing? Close the door now!" Tanya shrieked.

I was more than happy to comply.

Okay…I found Tanya…but she wasn't with Edward.

My heard leapt with joy.

Edward wasn't with Tanya.

I felt like dancing.

But then another question came in my mind.

Where the heck is Edward?

I searched all the classroom, the top floor, the basketball court, the parking, inside his Volvo (Saw through the windows), the washrooms (I told a guy to check, of course). I even went back to the cafeteria.

But he was nowhere to be found.

In the end, I decided to stroll around the school. His car is here, means he is also here. I have the next class with him. Then I can ask him where is he.

I was walking through the back of building no. fine when I saw him.

He was leaning against the wall, looking like a model posing for a photo shoot. The wind was ruffling his hair a bit. His blue jeans was so low ridden that some part of his underwear was visible. His white t-shirt was tight and was showing his packs perfectly. And he was holding a cigarette in his hand, a puff of smoke exiting his mouth.

Oh my god!

He looked so sexy, so eatable. My mind was playing millions of fantasy per minute. Being a cop's daughter, I always had a fetish for bad boys.

And Edward was perfect for my fantasy.

I got back my composure.

"Where were you?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Here" He replied, stealing a glance at me. He looked a bit irritated.

"I was searching for you, you know." I said to him.

"Not my fault." He shrugged, and continued to smoke.

Fuck the fetish, he was such a jerk.

How could I find him so attractive?

Frustrating prick.

"Fine. I can take a hint." And I walked away.

I heard a sigh.

"Bella, come back." He said.

I turned towards him. He was looking at me, cigarette still in hand.

"Please, come here." He said.

I went and stood in front of him. He was looking at my face.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"Why were you behaving so." I asked.

"Tanya." He sighed.

And then I understood.

He didn't came to cafeteria because he was…hiding.

I laughed.

"Bella, it's not a matter to laugh." He said, looking a bit frustrated.

I kept laughing.

"She sticks to me like a fucking leech." He said.

I kept laughing.

"Bella…she lusts me…and she's stalking me just to fuck me." He made a face as if eating a rotten tomato.

I laughed even harder.

"Fine, behave like a bitch." He threw the cigarette on the cemented floor, crushed it and started to walk away.

I took hold of his hand and stopped him. After gaining my composure, I turned around.

"I am sorry." I said.

He pouted.

Wait a second…Edward Cullen is pouting.

I started laughing again.

"BELLA."

"Sorry…sorry…your face…it's just…FINE I WON'T LAUGH." I threw up my hands when he glared at me.

"Good." He said, and leaned against the wall. Our fingers were still intertwined.

"You were hiding from her, weren't you?" I asked him, a giggle escaping my mouth.

I was looking at his face when he replied, "Yes." He sighed.

I started laughing again.

"Edward….Cullen….Hiding from….a….girl." I said between my laughter.

"Bella…" he sighed and chuckled.

And he too started laughing with me.

We both were laughing so hard that tears were running down my cheeks.

"My stomach is hurting." I muttered between my giggles.

"Mine too." He said.

I looked at him.

Poor boy was hiding from Tanya, she was stalking him and he…

WAIT A MINUTE!  
>I was worrying the whole day that Edward will go behind Tanya, but he didn't.<p>

HE doesn't like Tanya.

That means, I still have a chance.

I was so relived that I giggled.

One giggle turned to many giggles.

Many giggles turned into a whole series of laughter.

Soon, I was laughing so hard that I slipped. Luckily, Edward caught me.

All of my laughter died.

He raised me slowly, balancing me so that I was pressed against the wall and he was pinning me. His right hand was holding my elbow, while his left was on my neck. Our faces were mere centimeters apart. He looked at my lips, then in my eyes, as if asking for permission.

I nodded.

Slowly, very slowly, our lips came close. He was breathing on my face. He smelled like mint and tobacco.

Our lips were millimeters apart.

He brought his hands from my elbow to my right cheek. My hands, on its own accord, got buried in his bronze locks. His hairs felt so soft, so smooth.

But I wanted to feel his even smoother lips.

Our lips were so close…so close…

And then…

The bell rang.

Shit!

We jumped apart. We both were shocked by the sudden ringing of bell. I suddenly felt cold, because of the lack of close proximity with Edward.

"We…we should go to class." He mumbled and left hurriedly.

I stood there in shock.

Only if the bell rang two minutes late…

_**So, what do you think?**_


	14. The Talk

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**Okay, so this is a short chapter. I was going to add the later part too, but that made this chapter too large in comparison to the length I write. And it would have taken another week to complete it, and who knows how long to post it.**_

_**I am really busy nowadays, and I hope you'll understand why I am not as punctual as I was earlier in the beginning of my writing. It was vacation then, now it's study time.**_

_**I read in reviews that you all are confused why Edward ran away after the almost kiss. Well the thing is that guys…nah! I'll tell in next chapter. Everything will be cleared out. And if you still any doubts about this story, PM me. I would try to explain it from Edward's POV in next chapter.**_

_**Last but not the least, (I still don't understand the meaning of this phrase. How could it be last but not the least, huh!) I'd like to thank CullenGrrrlforever to correct me on Emmett's spelling (I spelled it right this time). This is what I was talking about. Tell me if I did a mistake. I don't take any offence.**_

_**Enough of author's note.**_

_**Here's the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**The Talk **_

"You mean to say Edward was, all this time, hiding." She said to me.

I nodded.

"You mean to say, EDWARD CULLEN WAS HIDING!" she said, her eyes popping out a bit.

I nodded.

"Okay, let me get this straight…Tanya is completely lusting over Edward, right?" she said.

I nodded.

"And she lusts him so much that somehow she started stalking him, right?" She said.

I nodded.

"And now Edward is scared of her and is hiding of her, right?" She said.

I nodded.

"This is freaking crazy Bella." Rosalie shouted.

Currently, me and Rosalie were sitting at the living room of my house. Dad was gone out at the station and I was confused about the almost kiss with Edward. I can't call Alice because she'd start jumping around with excitement. And I don't need any more headaches.

So I ran to home and called Rosalie.

I looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Don't you see it? Edward doesn't like Tanya." She said her face brighter than a light bulb.

And I am regretting the decision to call her over.

"Wow, Rosalie, I takes a rocket scientist to figure that out, doesn't it?" I said, heavy sarcasm dripping from my voice. How could she think I am _THAT _dumb.

"Very funny Bella." she glared at me.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"But listen…he hates Tanya…that means" she looked at me with a hopeful look.

"That means…" I imitated her.

She glared at me, giving me a 'you-should-understand-this' look.

"Bella, how can you be such a fool? Don't you understand, that means…" she took a dramatic pause, "you have a chance." She whispered the last part, as if telling a big secret of her life.

What the…

"Rosalie, I already figured that out." I shouted at her face, spitting a bit.

She wiped the spit off her face.

"Jeez, I don't need to bath in your spit, Bells." She sat back at the chair and took a sip from her coffee.

We kept quiet for a minute. Then she broke the silence.

"So…what are you going to do now?" Rose asked.

This was the question I was dreading.

"I don't know, Rose, no idea at all." I said, now looking at her.

"What do you mean you don't know, huh? You're going to stick up to the original plan, TALK TO EDWARD" she said.

"I know…but…" I was hesitant about approaching him.

"Don't mess it up, Bells. This is your second chance. Heck, you should be dancing right now because Edward doesn't like Tanya. And by the way, didn't you realize you like Edward." she smirked and leaned back on chair.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't huh me, Bella. Tell me, why you were restless when I said Edward may take interest in Tanya. Why were you so damn desperate to talk to him? Why did you keep hoping that maybe, just maybe, Tanya didn't approached Edward yet." She smirked.

I paused.

"I…umm…I" I opened my mouth but was not able to form an answer.

Truth to be spoken, even I didn't know the answers of this question. Did I like Edward? I mean, sure he's handsome, cute, funny, and he isn't even a jerk after the James incident. And I love when he talks to me, and the way he runs his hands through his hairs, and I also wanted to kiss him today…

Then it struck.

Oh man.

I really like him.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner over here ladies and gentleman." Rosalie smirked.

I looked at her in disbelief. How the hell did she know what I was thinking?

"Your face. It almost felt like a light bulb lit over your head." She smiled sweetly at me.

Of course. Being the open book I am.

I smiled back.

"Seriously Bella, don't mess this up, please. Talk to him." She said politely, whispering a bit.

"I will." And I was telling the truth.

"Promise." She asked, with an eyebrow raised.

I chuckled.

"Promise."

She squealed and hugged me.

"Thanks Rose." I said to her.

"Thanks for what?" she asked, looking at me with a scowl.

"This is the second time you shown me the correct path." I said with a smile.

"That's what friends are for." She hugged me again, "And I'll ask for the payment later. I need nice footwear."

I chuckled.

Typical Rosalie.

_**So…Rosalie the almighty shows Bella the path again. Next chapter is Bella's talk with Edward. finally, they're gonna make some progress.**_

_**Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**_


	15. Communicating without Words

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I am back. And I am not dead.**_

_**I was quiet busy recently, and so I didn't updated. But enough of the waiting. This chapter is filled with Edward Bella time. And it is super long, the longest I've ever written. I tried my best to make it cute and romantic. I hope this is not a boring chapter like last one.**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 15  
><strong>_

_**Communicating without Words **_

I took a deep breath and rang the bell. After a minute, it was Alice who opened the door.

"Oh hey Bella." she beamed at me.

"Hey Alice." I entered the house.

"Look, Rose told me everything, and I am sorry for coming in your way this morning. If I knew…" I cut her off.

"Enough of sorry, Alice. Let it go. We're okay." I smiled.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Edward is in the attic, with his second love."

I chuckled and went towards the attic.

Since Edward was five, the attic was turned into a room. The attic here was spacious, even bigger than my room. This room is still Edward's second room, for his second love, as the Cullen's put it. His first was, of course, me. But second was his piano.

He doesn't even let Esme touch it.

I went towards attic. The Cullen's had made a door with staircase which lead to attic. I walked through the staircase and entered the room slash attic.

I looked around the room. This room was spacious. It was painted in blue. On the right wall were some photos of his family, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I. On the left wall were almost a dozen trophies which he won in music competitions. A nice black couch was kept there. The front wall had a window in round shape, with white curtains. In the middle of a room was only one thing, a black grand piano.

And there he sat, with his back towards me. He was playing Clair de Lune. His favorite.

Mine too.

"Clair de Lune." I said.

He turned towards me. His face showed me he was scared, then the expression changed into shocked.

"B-Bel-la" he stared at me like I told him I am lesbian.

Well…it'd be a huge shocker for him.

"Last time I remember people used to call me Bella; not B-Bel-la", I said, imitating him a bit.

His face turned into a huge smile.

"Hey Bella." he said again.

"Hey." I whispered.

We stayed quiet for few seconds. Then he spoke.

"So…what did I do to own this pleasure?"

"We need to talk." I said, mentally cringing to how it sounded.

"Wow Bella. As far as I know, usually this line is heard during break ups.'' He raised an eyebrow at me.

I took in a deep breath. "Well, if you're going to be a jerk, I am out of here." And I turned around.

"Bella…wait."

I turned back. He was looking at me with an apologetic expression.

"I am sorry." He pouted.

HE POUTED!

"Okay." I said my voice a bit shaky.

We kept quiet for a minute.

"So," he began, "why don't you sit here and talk." He patted on the space next to him.

I went and sat there. I took a deep breath.

"I have questions." I said.

"Shoot." He gestured with his hands to continue.

"Why did you run away."

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Today, I mean. In lunch break, after the…"

He mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." I said.

"Eight grade. New year's eve." He said.

My eyes went wide.

_**Flashback.**_

"_You know what Bella." Edward stood before me, blocking my path._

"_What. Eddie." I snapped at him._

_We were currently at New Year's party thrown by the Cullen's. I was dressed in a cute black color dress, which Alice forced me to wear. Edward was wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans. _

"_You look gorgeous today." He smirked at me._

_He knew I hated the smirk._

_Bloody git._

"_Thanks." I said icily and moved to his right._

_He blocked my path again._

"_Don't you know Bella? When someone praises you, you should say at least something nice to them" he was smirking again._

_Oh how badly I want to slap him._

"_What the heck do you want Edward." I spat at his face._

_**TEN…**_

_The New Year's countdown began._

_**NINE…**_

"_I don't need an excuse to talk to you." He said._

_**EIGHT…**_

_**SEVEN…**_

"_Then get lost." I said and turned away._

_**SIX…**_

_I was going to walk away when he grabbed my hands._

_I gasped._

_**FIVE…**_

_**FOUR…**_

_He spun me around. I was looking at his eyes. He was looking at mine._

_**THREE…**_

_He was leaning closer. I stood there, frozen._

_**TWO…**_

_He face was millimeters apart from my face._

_**ONE…**_

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR."**__ Everyone cheered._

"_Happy new year." He whispered and kissed me._

_The kiss was magical. It was thousand's times better than what I imagined to be my first kiss. Neither too wet, nor too dry. No words can describe it. The feeling was just…so…so…magical. At that moment, all I can think about is the feel of lips on lips. I sighed and kissed back, doing what my instincts told me._

_But the kiss ended soon, too soon. Edward was facing me again, a small smile present on his face. I was breathing heavily._

"_Wow." I whispered._

"_Yea, wow." He whispered._

_We stood like this for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling. After few minutes, he said-_

"_I took your first kiss." He smirked widely._

_I rose my eyebrow at me._

"_You are one hell of a kisser Bella, I can only imagine what else you can do." He said, with rudeness in his voice._

_What!_

_And here I thought the kiss was magical._

_I thought he changed after the kiss._

_But I was wrong._

_And then anger flooded through my veins._

_And I slapped him._

_SMACK._

_**End of flashback.**_

Looks like the memory of the slap still left a sting on Edward's face.

I chuckled a bit.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Then he chuckled too.

"But why, why did you slapped me?" he asked.

"You behaved rudely." I said.

"Oh, yeah." He said, and muttered under his breath something like 'As always messed it.'

"But why did you behave so?" I asked.

"Umm…I got...scared." I said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That you'll laugh at me. You'll think I am such a looser. So I hid behind my shield." He said.

We again kept quiet. It was an awkward silence.

"So, are you going to do it?" he asked. Looking at me.

"Do what?" I looked at him.

"Slap me." He said.

I smiled.

Then I thought something. A brilliant way to send my message without words.

"Yes." I said. "Get ready."

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if getting ready for a big fall.

He was so cute.

I observed his face. Funny, I used to find his face so irritating earlier and always wondered how all the girls used to find it attractive. But they were right, Edward is handsome. He is perfect. Perfect hairs, perfect eyes, perfect lips…

I took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

Send the message.

Kiss him.

I leaned towards his face and stopped. It would be a complete extreme step if I kiss him on his lips. He'd think me as all of those girls who are running behind him for his body. But I needed to do this. I needed to prove that I really mean what I am saying.

But what should I do then. I am surely not brave enough to talk about relationship with Edward. What to do.

And then I remembered.

_**FLASHBACK (When they were fifteen)**_

"_Bella," Rosalie called me on my phone, "Come here, soon."_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_I want to give you a good news." She said, her voice was excited._

"_Okay, I will be at your place in fifteenish." _

"_No, not my place. Come to Cullen's." she said._

"_Rosalie, are you trying to kid me. I had enough of Edward and his nonsense yesterday night." I said._

_Yesterday night, Edward has destroyed the whole girl's night. He kept knocking at Alice's room's door, played loud music, or kept shouting how much he loves me._

"_Oh please Bella, pretty please." I know Rose enough to know she was pouting._

"_Fine, fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes. It better be important." I sighed. _

"_Yay, Bella, you'll not regret it." she said._

_I tied my hair into a pony tail and drove towards Cullen's house. Why on the earth is Rosalie calling me there? If it's not important, then I swear I'll murder her with my own hands._

_I parked my truck in front of the house door. _Breath Bella, breath. Edward will not eat you.

_I went towards the door and rang the bell. A very bored looking Edward opened the door. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up._

_Not a good sign._

"_Bella, to what do I own this pleasure." He leaned against the door frame._

"_Is Rosalie here?" I said, trying to sound bored._

"_Yea. Been irritating me for the past half an hour." He said, rolling his eyes._

"_Good, you got a taste of your own medicine." I said and went inside._

_When I entered the living room, I saw Jasper and Alice sitting on the couch, looking confused and bored. Emmet was standing with a huge smile on his face. And Rosalie was…JUMPING!_

"_Bella, you came, get in, get in, get in." she dragged me inside._

_I looked behind to find Edward following me, shaking his head._

"_What is so important that you called me here." I asked Rosalie._

"_First, you sit down." I sat._

"_Okay guys…I AM EMMETT'S GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted._

"_What!" I and Alice shouted._

"_You rock man." Edward walked and patted Emmett's back._

"_You lucky fucker!" Jasper gave thumbs up to Emmet._

"_Rose…what." I was confused what to say. _

"_Since when." Alice asked._

"_Today, Emmett asked me on the phone." Rosalie smiled hugely._

_I went and gave Rosalie a hug."You finally got what you wanted, huh" I whispered in her ears._

"_You have no idea Bella how happy he makes me." She whispered back._

"_Aaaaa…" Alice squealed, "I'll bring coke to celebrate." And she bounced to the kitchen._

"_Looks like Alice is in her element now." Emmett said. _

_We all laughed._

"_So Rosalie, when did you start dating Emmett." Alice asked._

_I took a sip of my coke._

"_Oh, he asked me during the Calcus test. He passed me a note during exam asking me would I like to go to movie with him. I passed the note saying yes." She said and smiled._

"_Didn't know you had it in you, Emmett." Edward said._

"_Well, I can think how to ask a girl in a romantic way sometimes." Emmett said._

"_But passing a note during exam, only you can do it." Edward nudged him playfully._

"_What would you do to ask a girl out Edward?" Jasper asked._

_Oh no. Don't bring this conversation to Edward. Please._

"_What I'd do. Hmm…" Edward looked at me._

_Oh shit._

"_I'll go to this girl." Edward took a dramatic pause," stand in front of her." He took a sip from his coke, "Look into her eyes and…"_

"_And…" Rosalie mocked._

_Edward looked at me._

"_And kiss her" he said, still looking at me._

_I blushed. He always manages to do that._

"_What?'' Rosalie said._

"_On the cheeks, Rose." Edward took a sip from his coke._

"_Well, my idea was better." Emmett said._

_Edward shrugged._

_**End of flashback.**_

Well, Edward did say at that time he'll kiss the girl.

I hope he gets the message.

I took in a deep breath. _You can do it Bella. He'll not eat you._

I kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes opened. He looked a bit shocked. I looked away, blushing.

What would he say? What would he think? Was it too rude? Was it too childish? Would he laugh at me? Would he…

I felt something on my cheek.

Lips.

Edward's lips.

I looked at him. His cheeks were a bit red, and he was smiling, a sweet smile which I loved.

I smiled back.

My message was delivered. I knew he understood. He looked at me with the same intense look that he gives me when we are alone, as if trying to declare his love for me with his eyes... And every time it irritated me.

But not this time.

This time I felt protected. I felt happy that someone wants me so much. That someone, Edward, loves me so much.

And this time I was ready to try.

I will improve or relationship.

WE will improve it.

Together.

_**I'll update as soon as possible.**_

_**Stay tuned.**_


	16. The Kiss

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I am back, completely in the mood of another chapter to post. It took so long for me to imagine what Edward will say in this particular moment, how he will explain himself. I wrote this chapter five to six times, in various scenarios. And I am still not happy with it, and I think it kinda suck. But I think I portrayed him well enough to get this posted now.I need some cheering up, and your reviews always do it, so I posted it today.  
><strong>_

_**I love this quote I posted below. It has very deep meaning, and is perfect for hopeless romantic people like me.**_

_**And I am sure you must be excited about the chapter after reading the title of the chapter, thinking FINALLY!**_

_**I won't keep you all back now.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Kiss.**_

"_Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost, sometimes unrecognized,  
>but in the end, always found with no regrets,<br>forever valued and kept treasured."  
><em>_~ Unknown Author ~_

I was sitting on the kitchen stool, my elbow resting on the kitchen counter. I saw Edward grinding coffee beans, making the air filled with its smell. He took two mugs, made coffee and added cream to it. He turned towards me and handed me one mug.

"Here you go." He got seated next to me.

"Thanks." I took a sip from the coffee and got lost in its taste.

"Mmmm…"

"You like it?" he asked.

"Nah." He pouted. I giggled. " I loved it. What do you added in it?" I asked, already knowing he won't tell me.

"A little bit of these, a little bit of that." He said, moving his head dramatically.

"Edward!" I slapped his chest.

"Whoa Bella. Don't be an abusive girlfriend." He said.

I laughed.

And then his words sunk in.

Girlfriend?

"Um… Edward?" I tried to tell him.

"I am sorry." He said in a disappointed voice. "I know you're not ready, but…how to say this to you?" he groaned.

"Say it, without skipping anything." I said.

"Okay, "he took in a deep breath. "YOU FINALLY LIKE ME! I never imagined there will be a day when you will finally feel the way I feel about you. At least you'll like me in a romantic way. It is still hard to process, and my tongue slipped."

"It's okay." I said, "But Edward, I want to take it slow. I want to trust you completely. I am still afraid my heart will get broken. I want to trust you with my deepest of secrets, and for that we need to spend time as-"

"Friends, I know." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Not friends, umm…I don't know what to call it…Daters?" I said, trying to make our conversation lighter.

"It isn't even a word." He said.

I just gave him a hard stare.

"Okay, but you know what," he kept the mug on the counter, got down to his knees and took hold of my hands, placing them gently in his. "I will never hurt you, Bella. I will never do anything to make you cry."

"I know, but-"

"No, let me complete." He took in a deep breath. "Bella, I earlier thought of you as an ugly, bossy, always-a-genius girl." I chuckled. "But that was when I was five. As time passed, I saw how beautiful you are. You were not like other girls around, the fake Barbie dolls buried under ones of makeup. You are…yourself. And before I was ten, you stole my heart away. Literally."

I gave him the confused glance.

"Remember my heart shaped pastry." Oh yes…he bought a heart shaped pastry from the nearby bakery, the last one in the store that day. I took it away from him, and he let me take it. I wondered even at that time how on earth did Edward Cullen let go his sweets.

I chuckled at that memory. I should have known.

"Since then, I wanted to be around you, always. I wanted you to be mine. But I can't have you; you were too good for me. So I tried to stay away from you. But as you grew up, you turned into a smart, responsible, gorgeous girl. And the fact that you were extremely hot didn't help at all."

We both chuckled.

"I tried to make myself see the bad qualities in you." He continued." But the list of good qualities exceeded it. I wanted to be around you. You became my personal brand of heroin, without which I can't even think how my life would be. I had to get you Bella, I just had to. But then we turned fourteen and everything went wrong. All this dating stuff happened and I lost my temper on these guys. I became angry on every guy you dated. How dare they take the girl away from me for whom I've craved for my whole life? And then you told me to go away that night, when I destroyed your date with some random guy. I was so angry that I wasn't seeing what was right or wrong. I slept with Jessica. And since then the rumors flew around that I slept with this girl, or that girl."

"Wait a sec," I asked him, "All those stuff were lies."

"Not all." He said, "But majority were. I am a teenage boy Bella, ruled by my hormones. But even though all those things happened, I wanted to have you. And now I've finally got the chance. And I am not going to lose it. "

He looked at my eyes. "I am not letting you go until you shoo me away."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I earlier thought that what Edward felt for me was obsession. But this was so much more. This did not sounded like want, it sounded like need.

"Did I scare you off." He asked, a nervous smile on his lips.

"No, just made me speechless." I said.

"Well, I have such effect on people." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and started looking at our intertwined hands. I kept staring at his features, especially his hairs. He didn't allow anyone to touch his hair, never ever. He even screamed at his fan girls who dared to touch it. It was his most prized possession- his bronze silky hairs.

But I wanted to touch it now. I wanted to feel it in my fingers.

And so I did.

I removed my hands from his. He looked at me with confusion. I smiled and buried my fingers in his bronze locks. They were so smooth, so soft, and so silky.

He closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You have no Idea how much I want this Bella. All of this." He said to me, his eyes still closed.

And that was when I realized the truth. He was perfect for me. We were perfect for each other, with all of our imperfection. He was possessive, I was bad tempered. But we both can calm each other down without even intending to do it. If he was fire, I was rain. We were opposites, but we completed each other. Our fights were actually our personal way to show how much we loved each other. How much we need each other.

He opened his eyes and I looked in his green orbs. There was suddenly a certain spark in the air, attracting us together. I leaned towards him. He brought his hands and cupped my cheeks. His other hand was in my hairs. I placed my free hand on his shoulder. We continued leaning.

And then our lips met. It felt like electric current passed through my veins, making me feel like I was born again. I could feel his lips on mine, every millimeter of it. Our lips were moving in synchronization. He was kissing me softly, a kiss of promise to make it last. I knew he'll never hurt me, I knew he'll be at my side always. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission. I opened my mouth, and our tongues met. Sparks were flying. He was dominating my mouth, and I was more than happy to comply.

Soon, we parted, panting for air. The kiss felt like a drop of water in the desert. Like coming home. I felt whole. Completed.

He looked at me, smiling. I smiled back.

And then he smirked.

"Looks like someone can't resist me, huh!" he said.

I blushed.

He chuckled and traced my blush with his thumb, murmuring "just the way I dreamt". He kissed on them and then looked in my eyes.

"It was fabulous." He whispered.

I nodded.

"So Bella. "he said, "Tell me the darkest of your secrets." He winked.

I blushed again, and ran hands through his hairs, unable to resist it.

"I will." I said, leaning even closer to him and whispering in his ear "After another kiss."

_**How was it? I know it went way over the top, and didn't met Edward and Bella standards, but I wanted to post next chapter as soon as possible.**_

_**And I've got a new fanfic up my sleeve. It will most probably be called as **__**"For all the love of music."**__** And I haven't posted it yet. After this story ends, it will be posted.**_


	17. Will you go on a date with me?

_**Hiya Guys!**_

_**Sorry for such a late update. But I am not exaggerating when I say I am really busy. Thanks for being patient.**_

_**Enjoy and Review.**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Will you go on a date with me?**_

I was I the grocery store, buying the food supplies for the house. And the list was big, too big.

_Carrots…_I searched for carrots in the grocery section. I took a pack and kept in the basket, now looking at my list.

_Butter…_I then went to the milk products aisle. My feet were killing me because of walking. And I was bored to death. Although I had my IPod on, I was bored with my playlist. I needed new songs.

Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Mom.

"Hey Mum, what are you doing?" I asked her, imitating Isabella from the cartoon series, Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey honey, what am I listening?" she said in the same tone.

"Umm… me, my voice." I smiled.

"Ha ha. Don't divert the topic, young lady."

"What topic?"

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Shopping groceries." I said.

"Alone?" she asked.

"Yes mom, alone. What happened?" I asked her.

"Well…I was going through Face Book, and I checked on Alice's account." She said.

"And…" I was sensing danger. Something is wrong. And Alice has major hands in it.

"Well…BELLA YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TEEN TELL ME!" I removed the phone from my ears, afraid for my hearing ability.

A man next to me heard mom and chuckled. I Blushed.

"Mom…"

"Seriously Bella, and here I thought my daughter says me each and everything…"

"MOM." I shouted.

The rest of the store was looking at me now. I mumbled a sorry, blushing darkly, and they went back to their work.

"Honey," she was giggling, "It's not good to shout in a public place."

"Mum, shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh honey, I am hurt." She said.

"Mum…"

"Okay, okay. But tell me, what Alice posted on Face Book is true or not." She asked, and I can imagine her raising eyebrows.

"Umm…"

"Aaaaaaggghhhhh…"

"Mum, you okay." I was panicked. What happened? Is she hurt? Did she did another experiment in kitchen? I told her so many times…

"My little girl got a boyfriend. Oh my gosh!" she was squealing, and I bet my savings she is jumping right now.

"Mum, he isn't my boyfriend." I said.

"Oh honey, I am so happy right now that I am imagining you saying stupid things, like Mr. Stalker is not your boyfriend now." She said.

"Mum, I really said so. He is not my boyfriend." I said.

"What? But I thought…"

"Mum, we're just trying to make things work. He isn't my boyfriend." I explained.

"Oh. You mean yet. He will soon be." She said.

"Mum…"

"Bye honey." And she hanged up.

I sighed. My mom behaves like a sixteen year old sometimes.

The phone rang again. Gosh, what does she want now?

I picked up the phone, without looking at the caller id.

Biggest mistake.

"Mom, Edward isn't my boyfriend. Cry a river, build a bridge and get over it." I said/shouted at her.

"Okay, but just to let you know, I am not your mom. And I don't even want to." A male voice said.

Edward's voice.

Shit!

"Umm…hey Edward. Actually my mom called and…"

"I know. My mom is even irritating me from morning. Thanks to Alice." He said.

"But who told her." I asked.

"No one. She was eavesdropping on us. She even has a photo of us kissing in the kitchen." He said.

Oh no.

"She didn't post it on Face Book, did she?" I asked, horrified.

"No. Dad told her not to. But she showed it to my whole family." He said and sighed.

Poor Edward.

"I am not coming to your house anytime soon." I chuckled.

He laughed a nervous laugh.

"Edward, you okay." I asked.

"Umm…yeah. Umm..Bella, can I ask you something?'" he asked.

"You already did." I chuckled.

"Bella…"

"Okay. Ask away." I said.

He took a deep breath and was mumbling something. I heard someone whispering to him and he was arguing back. Although I cannot makeout the words. After hearing whispers for a few more seconds, I heard a bang.

"Edward, you okay?"

"Yeah. That was nothing, just Alice."

"Okay…You were asking something."

"Yeah…Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"Excuse me?" what did he say?

He took in a deep breath.

"Bella, will you go out with me. Tonight." He asked.

OMG. He is asking me on a date.

"Umm…tonight?"

"If you're free." He asked.

"Out, as a date?'"

"Yes. As a date. First one."

"Okay. When are you picking me up?" I asked.

"At seven. Don't wear formal. I planned something simple." He said.

"Okay. I'll be ready." I said.

"Cool. I'll be on time." He chuckled.

"You better be." And we both started laughing.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and saw an old lady behind me. I blushed and walked ahead, walking towards the counter.

"So, I'll see you in the evening." I said.

"yeah…ALICE!" he shouted.

"What happened." I asked.

"She was eavesdropping. Again." He said and I heard giggling and a slamming a door. I giggled.

"Okay, then. Seeya." I said.

"Yup. Seeya." He said and I hanged up.

I squealed

In the middle of shopping mart.

Embarrassing.

I ran out of there as soon as possible.


	18. Authors note: The Rewrite

**Hey Guys!**

**As you all must have observed, I have almost left . I need to focus on my studies now and for that I needed to sort my priorities. I am giving up on writing stories for atleast a year.  
><strong>

**However, another fanfcition reader -_"Colourful Shades" _has shown interest in my story "My not so secret admirer". She wanted to rewrite it by using my plot. If you want to read her version, it's on her profile.  
><strong>

** u/4073316/Colourful_Shades**

**It's her profile link. For the link for her story:  
><strong>

**s/8344321/1/My_Not_So_Secret_Admirer  
><strong>

**Check out her other stories too. They're awesome.  
><strong>

**Thanks, and I hope you all support her version just as well as you all supported mine.  
><strong>


End file.
